Ike x Zelda 4Ever!
by WhiteFire56
Summary: Collection of Ike/Zelda oneshots. Any requests are welcomed! Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

**Sickness**

**(Much happier than it sounds)**

Zelda sighed as she got up one morning to a fit of coughing, which woke up her roommate, Peach, who immediately called Dr. Mario who confirmed that she had a fever. She would have to stay out of all the fights and matches she had scheduled for the week, which meant she had absoloutly nothing to do.

She quickly got up to answer the door when she heard someone knocking outside. No one had visited her since she had gotten her fever, and it had been rather boring most of the time.

When she opened it, Ike was standing outside wearing the same sullen look he usually did.

Ike was sort of her friend, sometimes they hung out together when they weren't brawling, but she hadn't seen him much in a while. He was friends with Marth, but he hadn't really talked to ayone since he moved in. He wasn't the type to talk a lot, he was more of a man of action.

"Oh, hi, you can come in." Ike nodded and stepped into the room. Zelda closed the door behind him.

"Are you feeling better?" He asked her softly.

"Sort of, I just wish everyone would stop asking me that,"she said bitterly. Zelda bit her tounge after she said this, realizing how rude she must have sounded. Ike laughed softly, then said, "Sorry, princess," Zelda lauged a bit with him. She walked back over to her bed where she laid down on top of the sheets. Ike looked like he was about to leave when she said, "Can you stay here and keep me company for a while?" He nodded and sat next to her on the floor by the bed. She turned around and laid down on her side to look at him. She could feel the warmness of his breath on her nose. She smiled at him, and he calmly smiled back.

"Ike?"

"Yeah?"

"You can come sit up here, you know..." Ike looked at her for a second, then walked around the bed. Before Zelda knew what he was doing, she heard his soft breathig behind her.

"Better?" She turned around, and their faces were so close only their lips weren't touching yet. Before she could answer, though, Ike gently leaned in a bit until their lips met. Zelda closed her eyes and leaned in even closer, wrapping her arms around his neck, deepining the kiss. He flipped over so suddenly that Zelda landed on top of him, her head on his chest.

**"Better." **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yeah, I do understand that a good portion of this is Japanese, but it really does say something. I just wanted to try it out on here to see if it works. I might also make a part 2 of this if it get too long... or I just might leave it this way. Enjoy it anyways! Read and review! (And yes, Ike is short for Isaac, to those who don't know this already.)**

_**Rumors**_

Zelda was talking to her friend Peach one morning at breakfast, and noticed someone come in. He had dark blue hair, and showed no exspression on his face. His eyes were a deep blue, and she noted that she'd never seen him aroud before.

"Who's he?" She asked, pointing over to the caped man.

"Oh him?" Peach said, taking sudden interest. "I think he's the new guy. Let's go say hi!"

Before Zelda could say anything back, Peach skipped over, leaving her no choice but to follow.

"Hello!" Peach said excitedly. "You're new here, right?" The man nodded and continued walking forward, not sparing them a glance.

"What's your name?" Peach asked ignoring he rude gesture.

"Ike." He said bluntly sitting next to Marth and Samus at a table. He turned to Marth. "Can you make this freak stop following me?"

Marth just rolled his eyes and said, "What, is Peach too exuberant for your tastes Isaac?" Instead of an answer he simply recieved a glare, and a hard kick in the shin.

"OW!" He screamed. Ike just ignored this and started talking to Samus.

Zelda watched the new kid from afar after their awkward confrontation, and that only made her wonder more about the silent mercenary. She admired his toned arms and the way his jaw tightened when he was clearly upset over something. Peach noticed that her friend's gaze was constantly veering away from her to Ike. She raised an eyebrow questioningly, but Zelda wasn't paying any attention anymore.

"Did you here about the new guy and Peach?" Zelda overheard during lunch. "I hear they've been together for over a month now!"

She began to hear alot more rumors like this, and she asked Samus about it later on.

"Do you know if Ike is dating anyone or anything?" She asked suddenly. Samus pondered over this for a moment, then answered,

"Maybe, though I doubt it. He doesn't seem interested in anyone yet."

"Are you sure?"

"Well, no, but I know a way we can find out..."

Later that day Samus asked Zelda to meet her in the hallways. When she came there, though, she noticed that Samus was holding a cell phone that looked unfamiliar.

"Who's cell phone is that?" She asked the blonde bounty hunter.

"Marth let me borrow it," she said as if that explained it all. She opened it and began texting furiously.

"But why?" Samus showed her the phone, and she realized that she was texting Ike.

"I know how to find out if he's dating anyone or not."

**Marth: Ike are you there?**

**Ike: Present.**

**Marth: I've been hearing some stuff, and I was wondering what you thought of that Peach girl.**

**Ike: ... **愚かな金髪。

"What did he just say?" Samus shrugged and continued.

"We'll ask Marth later, I guess."

**Marth: What do you think of her friend?**

**Ike: ** ... 彼女は問題がありません、と私は思います。

**Marth: Do you like anyone here yet?**

**Ike: **いいえ。

Marth: Well, that Zelda girl... Do you like her?

Ike: なぜ知る必要があるか。

Marth: OK, then, see you later!

_Marth has logged off._

Samus started running down the hall to where Marth was, and Zelda followed.

"Marth hon, can you translate this for us?" She said sweetly to him.

"Um... OK." He stuttered before looking at the screen.

"Well, this one says, Stupid blonde." He said pointing to the first one, "The next one says, She's OK, I guess. After that it just says, NO. And the last one says, Why do you need to know?"

"Thanks sweetie!" Samus said giving him a quick kiss on the cheek and running off again. Zelda stared at her then asked,

"Are you two dating or something?" Samus shrugged.

"I guess so, but that's not important right now."

Zelda ran into Ike again after dinner in the courtyard.

"Hey," He said staring at something in the distance.

"What do you think of the mansion so far?"

"Lots of people, although I could live without some." She walked over to him.

"Are you friends with Samus?" She asked suddenly. He chuckled a bit, and Zelda wished he would smile like that more.

"Something like that," he said.

"But aren't her and Marth dating or something?" He made a face.

"You could call it that if you want to. I need to get a restraining order if they're going to keep that up."

"Do you have any good friend yet?"

"Nope." He grinned at her, and she immediately wished he would smile like that more.

"Is that supposed to be a good thing?"  
"It is if you're me." He started walking away, and Zelda called out after him

"Wait," He turned around. "Are you busy tommorow?"

**A/N: Yeah, I think I'm gonna add a part two now just because I might not be able to update a lot with school starting and all. Sorry for the random MarthSamus pairing, but I really love it, and they needed something to talk about, right? (:**


End file.
